


but i won't rest until i know i have it all

by zornslemon



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Post Instinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zornslemon/pseuds/zornslemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, so your plan for Myka’s birthday present is to go to Wisconsin, talk to HG, and magically get her back to the Warehouse?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, want to come with?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i won't rest until i know i have it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whyyesitscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyyesitscar/gifts).



> Written as a last minute fill for the Warehouse 13 holiday ficathon.

The problem is that Claudia’s kind of running of out of present ideas for Myka, and Pete’s the worst brainstorming partner ever.

“Just get her whatever,” Pete says, bouncing a rubber ball against the desk (and Claudia doesn’t even want to ask). “I’m getting her some new conditioner, because lately her hair’s been…”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Claudia says. “And also if that ball hits any of my projects, you’re taking all my shifts doing inventory for the next year.”

“Calm down,” Pete says. “I have great aim.”

Claudia shoots him a skeptical look.

“And, hey, calm down about the present too,” Pete says. “You’re like Myka’s little sister. She’ll love anything you get her.”

“Like how Artie loved when I ironically made him macaroni art for his birthday?” Claudia says.

“Exactly,” Pete says. “He still has that on the fridge at the B&B, you know.”

“Yes, I know, you keep asking him if you can take it down to put up new takeout menus,” Claudia says. “Anyways, I was thinking about getting Myka some book she really wants, but we kind of have the first editions of, you know, everything here already.”

“Yeah, she keeps looking at all the HG Wells first editions,” Pete says.

Claudia smiles and claps Pete on the back. “Pete, you’re a genius,” she says.

“No, no, wait. There is something very wrong if I’m the genius in this room,” Pete says.

“HG Wells,” Claudia says. “That’s what Myka wants for her birthday.”

“Yeah, and you’re going to accomplish that by…”

“Dude, we know where she lives.”

“You don’t. Or, at least, you’re not supposed to.”

“Yes, Pete, there are strict rules against googling Emily Lake and finding her address in a PTA roster.”

“She’s on the PTA?”

“Google is your friend,” Claudia says. “Want to come to Wisconsin with me? I hear they have good cheese this time of year.”

“Wait, so your plan for Myka’s birthday present is to go to Wisconsin, talk to HG, and magically get her back to the Warehouse?”

“Yeah, want to come with? It can be a joint present.”

“I think I’ll stick with conditioner.”

“Fine,” Claudia says. “Cover for me while I’m gone?”

“And why am I supposed to do that?”

“Because you love me? And because I’ll put those video games you wanted on the Warehouse computers?”

“Fine,” Pete says. “Maybe bring some cheese back for me?”

\---

The first thing Claudia thinks when she enters Boone is that it’s shockingly suburban. Claudia’s not exactly a city girl, but she’s always kind of thought that “white picket fence” was a figure of speech.

She counts at least seventeen picket fences while driving through Boone. It’s a little unsettling.

The address she has for HG, at least, doesn’t have one, although it might as well. The flowerbeds are perfectly arranged, and Claudia doesn’t really believe that HG lives there, even as she knocks on the door.

The woman who answers, though, is most definitely HG.

“Claudia?” she asks, clearly surprised. “Did you have a ping in the area?”

“No, not exactly,” Claudia says, trying to think of something to say other than “Hey, I just drove nine hours so you could be Myka’s birthday present.”

“What brings you to Wisconsin, then?” HG asks.

“Myka’s having a birthday party, and you’re invited?” Claudia says, realizing that it sounds pretty much as ridiculous as her first idea.

“You know, I’ve heard that the postal service is still functional in this century,” HG says.

“Yeah, well, nothing’s quite like an in person invitation, right?”

HG sighs. “Well, I suppose this is the part where I invite you in. It’s rather late. Should I ask Nate to make up the guest room?”

Claudia nods, realizing how much she hasn’t thought this through. She hasn’t even thought about how Nate fits into the whole picture (since all she really knows about him is that Myka apparently thinks that he has a stupid face), and HG’s right that it is late.

“Right, then,” HG says. “We’ll discuss Myka’s birthday party in the morning?”

“Yeah,” Claudia says.

This is possibly going to be more difficult than she imagined.

\---

The bed sheets are floral patterned, and the pillows are fluffy, and Claudia kind of feels like she’s fallen into one of those horror movies where the suburban housewife’s creepy neighbor turns out to actually be an axe murderer. Nevertheless, she falls asleep quickly, because it turns out that after half a day of driving, the caffeine buzz from that triple shot latte she got back in Minnesota has definitely worn off.

She sleeps well too, because by the time she gets up, Nate and Adelaide are out of the house, leaving HG alone in the kitchen.

“Coffee?” HG asks, as Claudia walks into the kitchen.

“Please. No cream or sugar,” Claudia says. “Didn’t think you liked coffee.”

“I’ve been introduced to the wonders of hazelnut creamer,” HG says.

“So HG Wells likes hazelnut creamer,” Claudia says. “I’ll add that to the list of strange things I’ve learned while being a Warehouse agent.”

“Claudia,” HG says, her tone of voice more serious. “I can’t come back to the Warehouse right now.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you have a life here. You know where else you had a life before you shot it in the face?”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” HG says. “My status with the regents is rather complicated at the moment. I doubt I’d even be allowed inside the Warehouse without undergoing several hearings, and I think they’d raise some concerns that I could not properly assuage.”

“Weren’t you there to pick up the astrolabe, though?” Claudia says, because she doesn’t really care what excuse HG has for staying in Wisconsin.

“The rules were bent because of the emergency, but they are now fully in place again,” HG says.

“Yes, and you’re such a notorious rule follower.”

“I am now. I’d rather not find myself with a gun to Myka’s head again.”

“So instead you can’t bother to visit her on her birthday?”

HG sighs. “Her birthday is tomorrow, isn’t it?”

“Hey, at least you remembered.”

HG points to her head. “Steel trap.”

“No wonder you and Myka were so perfect for each other.”

“Well, I would like to see her again, and I do suppose if I wouldn’t be missed if I got out of here for a few days.”

“Careful,” Claudia says. “Your peonies might wilt.”

\---

They don’t talk much on the car ride back. Audiobooks are still a novelty to HG, so they spend most of the time listening to one of the Harry Potter audiobooks Claudia has on her iPod.

“You know, if you do come back, there are people who will vouch for you,” Claudia says, as they pull up to some rest stop in the middle of nowhere. “Myka will for sure, and I can too, and I think even Artie’s on your team after everything that went down when Sykes tried to blow up the Warehouse.”

“I suppose I can make some inquiries about the reinstatement process while I’m in the area,” HG says. “I can’t promise it will go beyond inquiries, but it can’t hurt to know my options.”

“Well, good,” Claudia says. “Because I’ve got to say that the Emily Lake who likes hazelnut creamer and white picket fences and bitching at Susan from the PTA is not the HG Wells I thought I knew.”

“No,” HG says. “I suppose she’s not.”

\---

They stop for coffee a few times on the way back, and Claudia’s ridiculously buzzed on caffeine by the time they get to the B&B, which is fairly normal for her. She tells HG to wait outside as she runs up to Myka’s room, maybe a little too energetically.

“So I know it’s a day early, but your birthday present is outside,” she says, walking into Myka’s room.

“Claudia? Is there a reason that it can’t wait for tomorrow? Or that it’s outside?” Myka asks.

“It will all make sense when you see it?” Claudia says. “Come on, last one down the stairs is a rotten egg.”

She walks back down the hallways and runs down the stairs. Myka follows her.

“Is this a Prius?” Myka asks, as they head towards the door. “Because you know I always said I didn’t really want…”

She stops talking as she sees HG.

“Helena,” she says softly. “You’re here.”

“It would appear so,” HG says.

“Surprise,” Claudia says, but she’s not sure either woman hears her as they lock eyes.

“Are you back for real, then?” Myka asks.

“That question, I’m afraid, has yet to be answered,” HG says.

Myka smiles weakly. “Well, that’s better than nothing.”

Myka pulls HG into a hug, and Claudia can’t help but squeal.


End file.
